Ángel de la Guarda
by Eamane y Gilraen
Summary: [By Eámanë] Sirius ha sido herido mortalmente y Arabella corre a su encuentro...¿tendrá un final feliz? Sirius Black y Arabella Figg [Oneshot]


**_Ángel de la guarda _**

Llovía incansable sobre las calles de Londres. Se oía el golpeteo del agua contra las ventanas, coches y demás volúmenes de las avenidas, y la luz emitida por las farolas se rompían con la tenue cortina aguada, pero aparte de eso, no había nada que imperturbara aquella fría noche de diciembre. Era casi media noche cuando se escucharon unos pasos apresurados chapoteando sin mucho cuidado en los recientes charcos, que aminoraron la marcha cuando llegaron a una esquina para después pararse. Una chica de unos veintitrés años se detenía enfrente de la única farola a unos doscientos metros a la redonda y se apoyaba en la pared de enfrente para recuperar el aliento. De cabello negro y rizado, ojos azules, estatura media y cuerpo delgado y bien desarrollado, Arabella Figg alzaba su mirada unos segundos hacia el cielo y echaba a correr otra vez.

Hacía tiempo que temía que pasara, y no veía los días siguientes sin pasar las noches en vela cuidando de que nada alterase la tranquilidad de su casa después de que todos se hubieran ido a la cama. Pero Sirius llevaba varias noches sin ir a dormir por culpa de los atentados de Voldemort y sus secuaces, y apenas le veía cuando se pasaba por el cuartel general de la Orden. Sabía que era por el bien de todos, pero no podía soportar estar sin él, últimamente notaba que le necesitaba demasiado. Y ahora…

Vislumbró la puerta de la Orden a escasos metros, y apuró su resistencia al tope hasta parar bruscamente enfrente de ella. Tocó con los nudillos una clave en la puerta y luego murmuró un hechizo que la abrió. Entró corriendo rápidamente, tropezando con algunos objetos que se pusieron en su camino y sin reparar en ellos, con su mirada fija en las escaleras y su mente en una de las habitaciones de la casa. Iba a subir sin miramientos cuando dos brazos la agarraron por atrás sin hacer mucha fuerza haciendo que se detuviera no sin antes soltar un grito involuntario. Giró sobre sí misma para encontrarse con un joven de su misma edad de cabello negro y alborotado, con ojos almendrados detrás de unas gafas de montura redonda, delgaducho y algo más alto que ella. Se calmó un poco.

-James….- murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior y hablando algo apresurada.- James…James..¿cómo…?¿qué..?

El chico posó sus manos en los hombros de ella, intentando calmar a la chica.

-Belle, ya, tranquila…

-¿Tranquila?¡James, cómo quieres que esté tranquila si casi me lo matan!- exclamó ésta con un movimiento brusco y deshaciéndose de las manos del joven.

-¡Pero chillando no consigues nada, así que tranquilízate!- dijo éste. En ese instante se fijó en que su compañera estaba empapada.- Belle, estás mojada, vamos a…

-Quiero subir a verlo- cortó Belle, en intentó zafarse de los brazos de su compañero.-¡James!¡Suéltame, quiero subir a verlo!

-Te dejaré cuando de calmes,¿me oyes?¡No permitiré que cojas una pulmonía sólo porque eres más testaruda que Sirius!

-¡No!¡Yo quiero ahora….quiero verlo!- gimió la chica dejando escapar unas lágrimas. James la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó.-… Por qué no me dejas….

Belle se acomodó entre los brazos de su amigo mientras se le iba pasando la angustia que había sufrido el rato que había estado sola yendo para allá. Cuando dejó de sollozar se apartó despacio de él, sin apartar la mirada del suelo. El chico la cogió suavemente de la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí…. Gracias…- susurró ella, bajando la mirada hasta encontrar el suelo. Vio alejarse los pies de James, enfundados en cómodas y grandes deportivas blancas y volver rápidamente. Sintió un peso suave, cálido y grande en sus hombros, y levantó la cabeza con poca curiosidad.

-Vamos, debes de estar helada-dijo James frotando la espesa toalla con los brazos de la chica. La guió hacia el salón que había a su izquierda, y la obligó a sentarse en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea, en la que encendió ,con un movimiento de varita, fuego. Ella se dejó caer. La verdad es que sí que estaba cansada, y empezaba a tener frío. Oyó los pasos de James volverse a alejar, dejándola sola en el espacioso cuarto. Era completamente extraño que no estuviera lleno de gente comentando noticias, riendo, haciendo magia o simplemente dormitar al lado de la chimenea, sobre todo estando sus hijos de vacaciones, aunque los dejó al cuidado de Remus y su mujer un par de días.

Volvió a oír gente bajar las escaleras y pararse en el recibidor para hablar. También se oía la voz de James; éste se había dejado la puerta del salón semi-abierta y precisamente no estaba en el tono de recibir noticias de Sirius saltando de alegría. Los medimagos que habían bajado hablaban casi en murmullos, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el miope no tuviera que esforzarse para entenderles.

Belle levantó levemente la cabeza mirando distraídamente a la puerta. Había oído mencionar su nombre. Por la ranura que había entre la puerta y el marco se desplazaba una silenciosa y suave luz ambarina con algunas sombras de movimientos de brazos. La morena seguía sin descifrar las palabras que se decían los tres hombres, así que decidió sacarlo por sí misma.

Se levantó del sillón dejando caer la toalla sobre sus aterciopelados brazos rojos con un movimiento de hombros para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta y abrirla del todo con un débil empujón. Vislumbró a los tres hombres que, sin sentir su presencia, seguían hablando en susurros. Giró la cabeza hacia las escaleras, y se quedó contemplándolas unos segundos antes de empezar a subir con decisión.

La fila de escalones se le hizo inmensa. No creía que algún día pudiera llegar a su destino. "Putas escaleras", maldijo en silencio con rabia, aunque sabía de sobra que esa rabia no la producían las viejas escaleras de esa casa.

Al fin llegó a un pequeño descansillo frente a una puerta de madera pintada con un esmalte blanco sin brillo, casi borrado con los años. La estudió de arriba abajo mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. Cogió aire varias veces, llenando al completo sus pulmones aunque no le pareciera que estuviera cogiendo oxígeno suficiente. No estaba segura de poder afrontar lo que viese detrás sin haberlo meditado previamente. Inspiró por ultima vez, dándose fuerzas y agarró el pomo de la puerta para después girarlo.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada. Apenas la luz de las pocas farolas que había en la calle bastaban para que entrara la claridad rota por las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban los cristales de las ventanas. Debajo de la ventana había una mesilla, en mejor estado que la mayoría de las posesiones de esa casa, que aguantaba una lámpara azul eléctrico encendida encima de un tapete rectangular blanco. A su lado aguardaba un armario ,hace poco habitado por un boggart, que tenía tres puertas. Una de ellas estaba abierta por el simple hecho de que había que atrancarla para que se quedase cerrada, contenía en su parte interior un gran espejo que ocupaba toda la puerta en sí. Belle se acercó silenciosamente hacia ella y la cerró con suavidad, mirando las bisagras contraerse. Después se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el otro lado de la mesilla, donde reposaba una cama con sábanas a juego con la lámpara. Un hombre descansaba en ella, bocarriba, con los ojos cerrados y tapado hasta la mitad del pecho. Apenas se notaba que respiraba, su abdomen hacía ascender lo mínimo a la colcha superior. La joven avanzó hacia él, sintiendo un poco de miedo en su interior.

-¿Sirius?- llamó en apenas un susurro.

Aguardó unos instantes en el sitio, hasta que percibió unos lentos movimientos casi perezosos por debajo de las sábanas. El chico movió la cabeza apretando los párpados un par de veces para prepararlos antes de abrirlos. Sus pupilas se unieron a los desesperados ojos de ella.

- Belle…- logró decir sonriendo con esfuerzo.

Figg le devolvió la sonrisa con mirada triste, y avanzó hasta llegar junto a la cama, donde conjuró una silla y se sentó en ella después de darle un beso.

-¿Cómo estás?

- Sirius Black, soy yo la que debería decir eso- reprochó intentando retener el impulso de tirarse a abrazar a su marido.

El joven ensanchó su sonrisa.

-No lo creo, parece que estás peor que yo….- dijo agotando el oxígeno que había podido retener para dirigirse a ella. Apartó la mirada para soltar un repentino ataque de tos. Cuando acabó, volvió a girar la cabeza.- ¿Hablaste con Derek y Harry?

La morena negó con la cabeza, haciendo que algunos rizos salieran volando golpeando su cara.

-No. Cuando llegué James me puso una toalla encima y me sentó en un sofá del salón… Luego oí que hablaba con ellos, pero no entendí nada…- enfocó directamente a sus ojos.- ¿Es grave?  
Él no respondió. Se quedó aguantando la mirada, sin aparente esfuerzo, pero no se privó de pestañear unas cuantas veces, como si la pregunta no fuese dirigida a él. Belle le zarandeó con furia un brazo.

-¡Sirius!¡Respóndeme!¡Sé que lo sabes!¡Y si no me contestas ahora mismo, yo…!- se quedó dubitativa, sin acabar la frase. Su labio inferior había comenzado a temblar.- Yo…sa-sacaré mis propias conclusiones, y será peor para ti, ¿me oyes, Black?

Sintió una mano desplazarse por encima de la suya y agarrarla con calidez. El había vuelto a sonreír. Y seguía tranquilo.

- Belle… creo que no hace falta que nadie te responda, porque sabes de sobra que, te digan lo que te digan, todo va a acabar con el mismo final…

Ella se puso tensa al oír esas palabras.

-No seas idiota- masculló.- No van a acabar con el mismo final, siempre nos han salido las cosas bien,¿ por qué tendrían de empeorar ahora?

Mientras soltaba esa frase para levantarle la moral y levantársela a sí misma (porque de veras lo necesitaba) había estado mirando las cortinas, que se movían con un hilillo de viento que entraba por el hueco de una ventana mal cerrada, y al acabar había vuelto a mirarle a él que, para su sorpresa, movía la cabeza de un lado para otro despacio, en forma de negación.

- No, Belle. Te han salido bien porque estaba yo para asegurarme de que así fuera. Todos esos daños menores, como que Voldemort estuviera por ahí suelto, no los he podido evitar.

La chica hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero no sonrió.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que es cierto?- siguió Sirius, moviendo un poco los brazos para hablar.- Toda la vida he estado cerca de ti, haciendo todo lo permitido y lo no permitido para que fueras feliz y no tuvieras que preocuparte por nada, aunque la verdad es que me he estado dando cuenta a lo largo de los años, cuando empezaba a madurar, que no solo que preocupabas por los de tu alrededor, amigos, conocidos, familiares…, sino que también por el resto del mundo que estaba en problemas, y no podías hacer nada… _yo_ no podía hacer nada…

Belle intervino en el discurso hablando con calma y voz suave.

- Sirius, ¡claro que no podías hacer nada! Aunque tampoco lo esperaba, si quieres que te diga la verdad. Ya has hecho mucho en todo este tiempo, de lo que me siento muy orgullosa… aunque a veces me avergüences, qué quieres que te diga...pero eres buen chico.

Black escuchó el discurso de su mujer antes de sonreír.

- No, no, creo que no comprendes: yo _existo_ para protegerte. Esa era mi misión en la vida, lo sabía desde antes de conocerte, tenía designado a alguien para ayudarle el resto de mi vida, y aunque ese concepto lo tenía claro desde el principio nunca sabía qué significaba. Entonces te conocí, y ya se me aclaró todo. Logré que estuvieras siempre sonriendo y que tus asuntos nunca estuviesen mal, dentro de ti y de tus amistades. Jamás se ha acercado nadie peligroso a ti porque siempre me quedaba vigilando…

- Yo también te quiero mucho, pero no creo que haga falta decir que existo para protegerte….

-Ya, pero es que eso es la realidad- dijo el moreno más serio-; Me cree para protegerte, vivo para protegerte y moriré para protegerte. Si no fuera así, ¿crees que merezco una familia como la que tengo? Yo no soy de esos, no encajo, y ya me dirás tú entonces para qué sirvo.

Arabella frunció el entrecejo. Todo eso parecía tener sentido….¿_parecía_ tener sentido? ¿pero qué estaba pensando? Seguramente Sirius estaría delirando, no podría hablar serio de algo así…¿o sí?

Le apartó el flequillo de los ojos y después la mano por la cara.

- Descansa, anda, luego seguiremos hablando.

- No habrá un _luego_- dijo Sirius mirando por la ventana unos segundos. Su voz empezaba a ser ronca y cansada, y parecía que estaba agotado. Luego se volvió a su mujer.- Escúchame, tienes…que hacerme un favor, ¿vale? Quiero que les des las gracias a James y Remus, por estar conmigo todos estos años y ayudarme más de lo que podían, y a Sam y Lily, que las quiero mucho también. A todos los de la Orden que espero que disfruten estando esta casa más de lo que he disfrutado yo, y que aunque no sea aquí, que disfruten de los buenos momentos, porque se lo merecen por luchar contra lo que creían siempre y nunca rendirse…

Belle se había quedado sin habla, y había abierto la boca para callar a Sirius, pero viendo que se echaría a llorar la cerró y se cruzó de brazos apretando los dientes.

- Dile a Dumbledore que te de los papeles de la mansión que compré hace un par de años, no quiero que os quedéis aquí a vivir, tú y los chicos… Jack y Hellen…- murmuró, con melancolía, acordándose de sus mellizos de 14 años.- Cuídales mucho, te apoyarán más de lo que piensas cuando estés deprimida…. Sé que son unos diablos, es más, Jack se parece a mi y tiene al colegio temblando con sus travesuras y se llevan peor que yo y Snape… pero acabarán madurando y se unirán entre ellos para que no pongas cara triste…como la que estás poniendo ahora.

- Es que no sé por qué estás diciendo todo eso. No te puedes despedir de todos porque vas a seguir adelante –dijo la chica con la voz temblando-. No puedes hacer eso…

Giró la cabeza mirando hacia el lado contrario de la habitación, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio de abajo, dejando que dos lágrimas cayeran despacio por sus mejillas. Sirius la cogió de la mano y le dio la vuelta.

- No puedo hacer nada más porque ya he cumplido, Belle. Me han herido por defender mi mundo, mis compañías y mi familia. Pero eso era lo que quería….- se quedó rígido un momento y luego tosió fuertemente un par de veces. Después, volvió a cruzar sus miradas con una sonrisa demasiado forzada.- como ya te he dicho, soy tu Ángel de la Guarda, ¿no? Era mi deber…. No lo olvides…

Ella no hacía más que repetir cosas irreconocibles en sus murmullos, entre las que destacaba el nombre del chico en su mayoría, como una sombra en un espejo. Había dejado que lágrimas desconsoladas fluyeran por su rostro, pero no permitía escapar sollozos histéricos.

- Cuida de todos, por favor….-dijo Sirius en un resoplo. Ya no había brillo en sus ojos.- Te quiero….

Unos segundos después se volvió a poner rígido, inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. No soltó el aire que había cogido.

Belle lo miró unos momentos, y cuando notó que su marido ya no se movía se empezó a poner nerviosa.

- Sirius….- se acercó más a la cama con un pequeño paso, y apoyó su mano en el pecho de él.- no…- dijo, empezando a zarandearle, lanzando un gemido de frustración-oye…despierta…¡DESPIÉRTATE!

Se tapó la boca con una mano y retrocedió, alejándose de la cama, con el otro brazo hacia atrás palpando las superficies con las que se chocaba, como si alguien fuera a atacarla. Los sollozos empezaron a brotar de su garganta, y no hizo nada para impedirlo.

-¡¡SIRIUS!¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡¿Me oyes!¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!- gritó, destrozada, y se derrumbó de rodillas en el frío suelo de la habitación.

Notas de Eámanë: ¡Hola, queridísimos lectores! (si es que tengo alguno). Espero que os haya gustado este fic, a mi me ha encantado, sobre todo el escribirlo, y a mi hermana también le ha gustado soy feliz, ¿lo seré más cuando lo leáis y me dejéis reviews? No sé, habrá que comprobarlo, ¿no? (ejem, es una indirecta directa), que sé que lo estáis deseando, dejar un mísero review a esta pobre autora…que se lo merece, sin duda.

La verdad es que un día me vino la idea de hacer un fic Arabella/Sirius (aunque no sé cuántos optarán por esa opción, la vieja que pinta JK no llama la atención, ¿no? Pero yo hablo de la versión de mi queridísima amiga Dikana. Os teneis que leer Respuestas si os gustan los Merodeadores (jeje, estoy promocionando tu fic, chavalilla, más te vale que me lo pagues…), porque a mi me encantó, en serio. Gracias por leer esta preciosidad, aunque no sea mucho, pero os doy más gracias si os decidís mandarme algo, palabras de apoyo y eso… como no suelo tener por parte de mis proezas… pero en fic que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura, y si hay alguna pega constructiva, ¡decídmelo! Estoy abierta a todas las opiniones (ya, claro, el caso es que te manden un review..¬¬) euh…jeje U nada, no hagais caso a esa parte negativa, ¿oki? Bueno, pues muchos besos. Saludos a todos los que me conocen.


End file.
